Clare Abyss
Clare Abyss '''is an S-Class Mage from the guild 'Tourmaline Fairy' and a member of the Gems of Preziosa. Appearence Like her twin Teresa, Clare has a lithe, slim body. Her long black hair is tied in two loops at the back of her head. Between the loops is a light blue flower-like ribbon with the middle colored dark blue with a white heart. The two loops end in a short braid behind her head. Also like Teresa, Clare wears her long hair in two low ponytails. She has golden eyes. Her top is blue with white trimming. The sleeves end on her wrists. The shoulder part of her top is open. She has a black belt with a black MP3(she loves music, like her father Isley.) She also wears a keychain at the end of her shirt which looks like Mickey Mouse's head. It was revealed that the keychain is a gift from her twin. She wears a navy skirt with neon blue lines. She also wears blue finger-less gloves. Her left sock is above knee length while her right sock is below knee length. After the 7-year timeskip, she also changed her outfit (which is ''VERY'' hard to describe). The upper part of her dress is blue and white, which is revealed to be a very short cheongsam. She has a yellow necktie with a white collar. The collar has a pendant hanging from it. It is round and colored green. At the center of the pendant looks like a 4 with a line between the top angle. Her sleeves are blue with white. Some sort of buttons, weird buttons, are sewed (more like sticked) on the upper part of her sleeve. They are round and white with an emerald in the center. There is also and under-sleeve colored black with neon blue outlines. White colored wristbands are attached to the under-sleeve. The lower part of her dress is outlined sky blue with yellow cloth hanging. She wore a skirt colored blue with white covering. There is also a flower charm which replaced the mickey mouse charm, also given to her from Teresa. It is pale pink with a smaller red flower design in the middle. Her left sock is short and her right is long. The socks are black with blue outlines. Her shoes are mixed with white and blue. Her hair is also formed into two loops with a flower and a braid.. The larger 2 petals of the flower is blue and the other smaller 2 are white. Her two ponytails are moved to the front, making it look like bangs. Her MP3 is replaced with a pair of Magic Headphones, which stores every single song. History Early Life She and Teresa were born to Hysteria and Isley Abyss. During the time after their 6th birthday, Dark Mages attacked the town. Hysteria and Isley quickly hid their children. Hysteria said to the girls "Don't worry, mama and papa will be back and we will celebrate your 7th birthday together." Clare, being the only one now frozen with fear, replied "You promise me and Teresa that, Mama? Promise?" to which their mother replied "I promise". What they didn't know is that is the last time they were able to see their mother and father again. Hysteria also has telepathic abilities which enables her to call for the guildmisstress of Tourmaline Fairy to rescue both girls. Today, Clare holds deep hatred towards Dark Mages. Personality A happy-go-lucky girl with an energetic attitude, you can say she is the exact opposite of Teresa. She loves her guild very much that she even hands herself to a rival guild to save them. She is also a protective twin. She is very mischievous. Magic and Abilities '''Gemstone Magic ''(ほうせき魔法Houseki Mahō): '''Aquamarine' (渥甘利ぬAkuamarinu) is Claire's Magic. She can create and control aquamarines in different shapes and sizes according to her will.' '''Spells:' *'Aquamarine Sword '''Using her magic, she creates an indestructable aquamarine sword. *'Aquamarine Barrier '''She used this when a powerful dark mage threatened her guild. Trivia *Clare is based on Vocaloid3 Lou Tianyi from Vocaloid *She is named after Clare from Claymore Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Gemstone Mage